


I Just Want to Talk to You

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flustered Grillby, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Little bit of blood, Multi, My attempt at fluff, No Smut, Non-con touching, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: The skeleton brothers were very renown throughout Snowdin, if not the entire underground. While Sans may not be known by all, the twins were. Edge was known for his sharp attitude and tough exterior, while his twin Cerise… Well, let’s just say it was next to impossible for anyone to talk to him. Grillby was one of those lucky few who could.





	I Just Want to Talk to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> This was supposed to be just a little something cute that I wanted to write for Sesurescue but it ended up being much longer than I wanted it to be. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you, Sesu! You are a sweetheart and thank you for supporting me in this fandom since I first stepped in.
> 
> LOOK! Fanart! Beautiful, beautiful fanart! : https://lagt.tumblr.com/post/170616898002/i-just-wanted-to-draw-cerise-and-edge-from-i-just by LAGT! Thank you, again!

The skeleton brothers were very renown throughout Snowdin, if not the entire underground. While Sans may not be known by all, his taller, much more appealing twin brothers were. They were known for parading around the town talking animatedly with each other for long periods on end. Although, they were mainly known for being twins in general. Twins were obscenely rare and were cherished by many. And, while identical, they were very different.

Edge was known for his sharp attitude and tough exterior, while his twin Cerise… Well, let’s just say it was next to impossible for anyone, to talk to him. Not to say they haven’t tried extensively to get him alone.

Edge joined the guard for the sole purpose of protecting his twin and Sans. Sans could take care of himself just fine. Grillby knew that from experience. Cerise… Well, no one knew anything about him. Edge had been so protective of him that no one can get close to even say a small ‘Hello’. Admirers were threatened with death and anyone who managed to get close enough to touch him were nearly castrated. Considering Cerise now ran the new Library in Snowdin, it made his job a little difficult.

Grillby wouldn’t worry about it… if he wasn’t the only other person that the brothers allowed Cerise to talk to. Cerise would often run errands for his brothers on the weekends while they were at work and the Library was closed. He bought them food from Grillby’s and even helped him close the nights that Sans and Edge worked late.

Cerise was the opposite of his brother. He often wore a nice sweater that was the color of his name with a jacket that resembled something between both his brothers. He black jeans that fit him very well and a nice pair of heels to finish it off. Unlike Edge, he had a very feminine air about him… Other than that, he was all smiles and general happiness. More than once his very presence has stopped a brawl in the bar. He would talk to each of the fighters and even get them to apologize to each other. In thanks, Grillby would always give him a free milkshake (minus the alcohol people normally got) and sent him on his way.

Although, as time went on he saw Cerise more and more. One day, as he was bringing out an order, he found the lithe skeleton sitting at his bar with a somber look and a drink already in his hand. It was a small glass of his best whiskey, half-empty by the time he got back to Cerise. He didn’t seem to notice as Grillby approached.

Grillby gave a small wave of ‘hello’. (For Some reason, Cerise had a way of making him clam up and unable to talk.) Cerise’s head shot up, a small flush rising on his face.

“Sorry… I hope you don’t mind that I got a drink. You were a little busy when I came in…” he said softly.

Grillby waved it off and gestured to the strength of the bottle, questioning if he should really be drinking it.

The small skeleton flushed a little when he realized what Grillby was getting at. “I-I’m completely fine! I’m not a lightweight you know!”

Grillby smiled warmly and left him alone. He thought about saying a pun, but decided against it, considering Cerise shared Edge’s sentiment on bad puns, just a little less violently. He would admit that the little squawks they both made when one was told to them were adorable. Grillby offered him a menu. Ordering something to eat would help him take the drink down better. The other shook his head sadly and went back to staring at the ice in his cup.

“I don’t really feel like eating right now…” he said, somewhat forlornly.

Frowning, Grillby’s brow furrowed in confusion. Seeing his confusion, Cerise spoke.

“I’m sorry to bother you Grillby… I’m just having a really bad day,” Cerise began. “I… I’m losing my job.”

Grillby immediately regretted to bring attention to the skeleton in the bar. He shouldn’t have asked that here in his bar. He could feel the sneaking glances of other monsters. They were all listening in, even the dogs, although they seemed to only be half-assed listening. Grillby would have to call Edge or Sans later to come pick Cerise up in case something bad happened. He’d also have to keep an eye on him tonight to make sure no one bothered him.

Grillby didn’t have to say anything to prompt the other to explain. Cerise shrugged. “The King says he won’t fund something that nobody uses. I’ve got to be packed up and gone by next week.”

What did he mean by that? People may not spend all their time in there, but they did use the library. He’d seen some of the dogs come in here with a book or two on occasion. Apparently, Cerise could read him like a book.

“I know… I have the logs of all the monsters that are currently borrowing books. I’ve already sent letters out to ask for them back. Asgore wants to sell them since they’re the property of the capitol,” he said, then downed the rest of his drink. He coughed a little, likely from the burn, but was fine otherwise. “He gave the option to stay and – “ Cerise scowled and looked like he was swallowing something unpleasant. “ –  _help_  with the new business he’s putting there.”

Grillby wanted to ask what other business was being put in Snowdin, but Cerise raised his glass and asked, “Can I get another drink?”

It was obvious he was trying to change the subject. Grillby let it drop for the time being. He went into the kitchen and came back with a strawberry milkshake that Cerise loved. After that, he went about checking on his other patrons. By the time he came back, there was some monster there that he’d never seen in his bar before. He was trying very adamantly trying to talk to Papyrus who was not having it.

As he approached the two, hands full of food for other monsters, he sent a look that was just demanding to know what was going on. There was a devil monster that looked to be from Hotland if his clothes were anything to go by. He was  _not_  dressed for the cold.

“What are you lookin’ at, hot stuff? Me and Sugarskull here were just talking,” the monster responded in that cocky, annoying tone that made Grillby’s purple flames flare a little. He really wanted to kick his ass out with that attitude.

“If he doesn’t want to talk, then don’t make him,” Grillby said, speaking for the first time that night. The other scowled at his tone.

“Why don’t you mind your own damn business and just do your job?” Grillby had to bite his tongue and keep his fire under control. He strode back to the kitchen and sent a quick message to Sans and another to Edge.

“G-Grillby!”

Grillby dropped everything as soon as he heard that. He ran back to the front and growled loudly at the sight of that bastard with his hand going up Cerise’s shirt. The other was gripping hard on the skeleton’s arm.

“Come on! Don’t be a prude. After all, your face is pretty enough to be an escort…”

“T-That’s not true! Please don’t say that!”

“Sure, you are. I’d even prove it to you if you’d let me, Sugarskull,” he said as he pulled Cerise closer and into his personal space. He licked a long stripe up Cerise’s cervical vertebrae.

Cerise tensed for a second, clearly horrified. The next second, he was thrashing against the monster. Grillby was about to put a stop to everything when, whether it was on purpose or accident, the skeleton elbowed the monster hard in the nose.

“Fucking hell!” The monster growled as he checked his now bleeding nose. “You little bitch!” The monster struck before Grillby could do anything. Cerise’s eyes widened and his whole body stilled. Little red tears dotted his eye sockets as he went limp in the other’s hold.

The purple flame monster was instantly furious. His flames flared, raising the temperature of the room several degrees. How  _ **dare**_ he?!?! Raising an arm, he shot a ball of fire at him, hitting him square in the chest. It shaved off a lot of his HP and caught his clothes on fire.

“What the hell, man?!?!” the devil monster snarled as he patted away the flames. He turned and paled when he saw Grillby’s flames almost touching the ceiling.

“Get. The.  **FUCK.**  Out. Of. My. Bar.  ** _NOW._** ”

The monster let go of Cerise, who collapsed onto the floor, tears silently falling. Grillby didn’t waste time in running over to check on him as he heard the dogs rearing up. Since Edge was Second-in-Command to the Royal Guard, the dogs were sworn to protect him and his family. But, he would have to demand later why they didn’t intervene sooner. They began to chase the offender out of the bar a likely back to Hotland.

Grillby fussed and tried to calm the other down, but had no idea how. He checked him, noticing with a grimace how a lot of his HP was shaved off from that attack. The bastard had meant to hurt Cerise. He’d better hope to never come near Snowdin again or ever cross paths with Grillby. He’d make the monster pay dearly for this transgression.

He tilted Cerise’s skull up to look at him and found blood seeping down his face, staining the otherwise pristine bones. Three claw marks ran down over his eye socket. The skeleton softly brought a hand up to his face in shock.

“I… I’m bleeding…” Cerise whispered. Grillby cursed under his breath and took off his apron. He pressed it to Cerise’s face to stop the bleeding. As soon as Cerise pressed it to his face, he started crying, hard. Grillby tried to console him while he attempted to heal the wound. He wasn’t too skilled with wounds like this. He was used to the scrapes, bumps, cuts Fuku used to brink home. He didn’t know how to heal bones since he had none himself.

“yo, Chilbz! i came to pick up my – what the hell happened?!” Within seconds of arriving, Sans was next to Cerise.

Grillby tried to explain but couldn’t manage to get a single word out between Sans demanding answers and figuring out the best way to tell him what happened. When he finally got out the words, “I can explain”, Sans wouldn’t hear it.

“save it,” Sans growled and shoved him away. Grillby stared dumbly and a little helplessly as Cerise bawled on his floor. He wanted to help but couldn’t think of a way to other than to call Edge. He’d been dialing the number when Edge stormed in. His eyes scanned the room for two seconds before landing on Cerise’s shaking form and Sans healing him. The air immediately grew heavy. Edge’s red eye lights landed on Grillby and locked onto something on his shirt. Grillby looked down briefly and cursed. Cerise’s blood was on his clothes. He didn’t know how they got there but he wasn’t exactly given much time to ponder it before he felt his face being kicked in by Edge’s sharp heeled boots. As quickly as it happened, the world went black.

When he came to, he noted that everyone was gone and it was way past store hours. He went about closing up shop. The next day he messaged Edge to check up on Cerise. Edge sent some rather nasty texts back, using every word in the book to tell him to essentially ‘fuck off’. When he messaged Sans, he did the same thing and, surprisingly, with more eloquent words. Those texts followed up with a forbiddance to see Cerise…

Grillby put his phone down sadly. He didn’t mean for Cerise to get hurt. He was just trying to comfort Cerise after his rough day. And now Edge was giving him harsh glares every time he saw him. Sans wasn’t coming to the bar anymore. Grillby was at his wit’s end. He took a long walk through Waterfall as he thought about what to do.

Why did he care so much to begin with? He thought about this question as he looked at all the echo flowers. They whispered little things as he passed. Typically, they were either people’s wishes or their last words. He didn’t want to think about that, so he began to walk faster. It was only when he realized that he wasn’t anywhere he recognized that he stopped. He took a moment to turn around a few times and try to get his bearings. It didn’t take long. He was in a cavern that no one really went into much.

_“…I… didn’t…”_

Grillby had to do a double take. He knew that voice. He listened intently for it as he searched for the source. To his surprise, he followed it to a field of echo flowers he’d never seen before. There were varying shades of red echo flowers and purple and blue. He quickly searched for the one that spoke earlier. It took a minute or two, but he found the right one.

 _“I wish you two didn’t get so mad at him. He was only trying to help,”_ came the voice of Cerise from one of the echo flowers.

 _“What… think…”_  That sounded like Edge’s voice. Grillby followed it too.

_“WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO THINK? HE WAS COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD!”_

Grillby got some sense of what direction they had headed in and continued to listen to the echo flowers he encountered.

_“You could have let him explain! He was being so nice to me, too… He’d listened to me and made me a milkshake-“_

_“AH, YES. THE TRUE SHOW OF LOVE,”_  came the sarcastic reply.  _“WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HIM?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe because he’s the first monster that hasn’t looked at us like we’re some rare steak or a prize to be had. Hey! Brothers don’t count!”_

Laughter from both could be heard from several flowers around. After a few feet, he found another that had their dying laughter.

 _“So… you really like him?”_  Edge had asked this time.

_“Yeah… I think I do… What about you, Edgy?”_

There were several flowers that had been quiet. Grillby, desperate to find the answer searched through ever echo flower there was until he found it.

_“Perhaps…”_

Grillby felt his soul lighten. He quickly gathered every flower that had their voices and wrapped them in a nice little bouquet. It was a pretty mixture of red, purple, and blue. He put the flowers in his inventory so as not to disturb them. He didn’t want his message overwritten as he strode back to Snowdin. He marched right past his restaurant and toward the skeleton brothers’ house. He held the flowers close to his chest and knocked a few times. He heard a yell from the inside and the hinges creak as the door was snatched open.

“what the fuck do you…” Sans fell silent as he took in Grillby’s appearance, seeing a glimpse of the flowers on her person. Then, without a second of hesitation, slammed the door in his face. Grillby felt a little disheartened by the treatment. He never thought Sans would treat him this coldly. He knocked a few more times, not ready to call it quits. “look, buddy. If yer lookin’ to confess your undying LOVE then scram before i show you what mine can do to your flaming ass!”

“I just want to see Edge and Cerise,” Grillby informed.

“they ain’t here! and even if they were, i wouldn’t tell you!” Sans snapped. “now get outta ‘ere!”

Grillby sighed and turned around. He seemed he’d have to go looking for them if he wanted to talk to them.

“Grillby?” The purple flame monster’s soul leaped at the sound. His head shot up to be met with Cerise’s just a few yards away, along with Edge. It seemed they’d been on a patrol together. He stared at the two for a few moments, his eyes widening when he noticed three claw marks on Edge’s face, matching those of his brother perfectly. They’d both been hurt… Grillby felt guilt well up inside him. He should have killed that bastard for hurting them.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, HOTHEAD?” Edge growled, stepping in front of his brother in a defensive stance. Grillby was quickly losing his ability to speak. He had to hurry before he became a fumbling, stuttering mess.

He took two steps forward and Edge summoned a bone attack, against his brother’s protests. Grillby sighed. So, this was how it was going to be. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was to come. His eyes showed with a much determination as he could muster. He widened his stance briefly before taking off at a full sprint at the both of them. Once close enough, he pulled them into an encounter. Cerise flinched a little in surprise. Edge, furious now, began throwing bone attacks at him furiously. Grillby dodged, bobbed, weaved between the sharp bones that would likely skewer him if he let them. When it was his turn, he calmly walked closer. Unfortunately, that counted as one of his turns.

This next time he had to duck, dive and slide away from the bullets. He slipped on some ice in the path and ended up sliding into the two tall skeletons, knocking them both to the ground. Cerise looked dumbfounded while Edge looked like he was on the brink of throttling Grillby. Had it been his turn, he might have done so. But, since it was his turn, Grillby shyly dug into his inventory. He presented the bouquet to the both of them, almost shoving them into their faces. The flame monster was so embarrassed that he had to duck his head while presenting the flowers. His face was a bright shade of blue as Cerise took them. Gently tapping the center, Cerise played the message Grillby wanted to share.

_“I’m sorry you got hurt and I’m sorry I couldn’t help more, but I’d like to talk to you… Both of you.”_

Edge was struck dumb. He didn’t seem to know how to respond. Grillby continued to stare down at the quickly melting snow below him. Grillby felt a small pat on his head. He looked up to see Cerise smiling kindly at him. Edge refused to look at him and acted as if Grillby hadn’t just basically asked them out on a date.

“I think we’d like that,” Cerise said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! If you have any questions, leave a comment below or check out my Tumblr and leave an ask! I don't bite!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417/
> 
> And don't be afraid to check out some of Sesu's stuff too! She's an awesome writer that deserves all the love for her wonderful stories and self!


End file.
